


(Precious) Peony and (Delicious) Delicacy Accommodation

by Giulietta



Series: Palate Cleansing Fics (in case this author AKA ME traumatizes you) [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Awkward Conversations, Conversations, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Gen, Innocence, Kwami Swap, Model Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Alternating, POV Alya Césaire, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Alya Césaire, Snippets, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [AU Kwamiswap x lifeswap request]Disliking the silence and monotony at home, Marinette Agreste decides to run off and meet her longtime penpal, who she learned is now studying in Collège Françoise Dupont.+It's the first day back at school, and Adrien Dupain-Cheng braced himself for his childhood friend's protectiveness as well as potentially new students entering his class section. He hopes to finally make some friends for once starting this year.=Their lives collide.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe
Series: Palate Cleansing Fics (in case this author AKA ME traumatizes you) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821607
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Marinette gains an infatuation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DOSH](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DOSH).



> The story title came from the word PDA. XD

Marinette Agreste considered Plagg to be an unconventional blessing.

For additional information, Plagg is a small floating black cat who considers itself a kwami ( _a new species of some sort_ ) attached to a miraculous ( _not precisely against its will considering humans can't see their kind without a medium_ ) with a ravenous appetite for Camembert. It's bizarre to hear Plagg call itself _the kwami of destruction and bad luck_ , and she as it's _chosen_. Flattered and conscious of the repercussions, Marinette gets some comfort knowing she'll be acting with a partner most of the time.

When Marinette pleaded her new friend to try cheese other than Camembert, Plagg thankfully agreed. _Plagg also told her it is acceptable to use the male pronoun when addressing it._

Anyways, Plagg was the catalyst that allowed her to:

> (1) become this superhero called **Lady Noire** ; (2) go to school and finally hang out with her penpal, **Alya Césaire** ; (3) gain a _super_ partner, **Misterbug** and; (4) observe children her own age during school.

The last part may sound unusual, but her parents never allowed her to be with other children. **_Mother told her she was special while father was simply overprotective..._ ** In her eyes, however, Marinette always found people to be so interesting.

Marinette may be a model at the front, but her true passion is being a fashion designer. _If mother were here, Marinette would model once a week and spend the rest sketching her designs._ **_But mother is gone, and father wants both of them to be busy._ ** Marinette isn't sure why her father agreed to let her come to this school, but she's convinced it has something to do with Nathalie.

_?_

" _Oh_ ." Marinette raised her hand, surprised to feel a water droplet land on her head. The bluenette took a step back, frowning. Because her class ended earlier, Gorilla has yet to arrive. Marinette could walk home, but she doesn't want her father to get any angrier at her to walk back home  without an umbrella , so she stood waiting at the entrance.

"Hm~" Marinette pulled out her phone, texting her bodyguard to fetch her before deciding to also text Alya if she's still at school. She's really new to this hero thing, and it would be charming if Alya were to inadvertently give her tips to be a better hero. Considering her main objection as Lady Noire is to be a protector of her partner, the least she can do is minimize the workload. 'However... How will I do it with my busy schedule?'

" **Hey.** " Someone spoke up, and Marinette froze. Seeing the male on her periphery, Marinette knew whose voice and appearance she's seen! 'He's Chloé's friend!'

[Funny how being a famous teen model doesn't give her any advantage against the Mayor's daughter.]

"..." Marinette looked at the ground, checking the tiles. _Not wood, but polished ceramic._ She can see his feet pointed in her direction, and Marinette prayed he just go away. If her father heard she's getting targeted in school, he'd pull her out immediately. Marinette doesn't want that to happen, not when she's finally seatmates with her friend Alya. 'He already has his umbrella out. Please leave me alone.'

"I just want you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat." Adrien Dupain-Cheng explained, and Marinette slowly peeked up to see sincere green. _It gave her a sense of déjà vu._ The male explained, "I swear. I've never had a lot of friends because of Chloé. Yes. I was friends with her before, but she's changed for the worse. I've tried so hard to make her get better but... _It's a work in progress._ "

"I can see that. (Marinette paused for a bit.) Your childhood friend is quite a handful, isn't she?" Marinette smiled. She vaguely recalls her mother handling those types of people. Despite father labeling her mother's friends as a nuisance or a bad influence, mother continues to cling onto that glimmer of hope. _The hope that these people (her mother calls as friends) will change._

"Very." Her classmate sighed, smiling back at her. His smile seems so bright, vastly contrasting the current situation. "If she bothers you, please don't hesitate to talk to me okay?"

"You're not doing this because I'm rich, are you?" Marinette teased. She found this blonde uncannily similar to her mother. With blonde hair and green eyes, Adrien Dupain-Cheng might be sent by her mother from the afterlife.

"No no no! I just wanted you to know the truth." The boy stressed, and Marinette giggled, finding him so familiar to another person she knows.

"I was just teasing, Dupain-Cheng." Marinette's smile widened, blinking when the blonde offered his umbrella to her.

"Adrien." The baker's son told her, and Marinette hesitantly raised her hand. She looked up at him, unsure if he means it judging from the heavy rain. _He seems serious._ Marinette grabbed the handle, brushing his fingers with hers, before having the umbrella over her head. Thunder struck as she looked up at him, curious why he'd give her an umbrella when she can text the Gorilla to bring her one.

"But Ad-?!" Marinette squeaked, accidentally causing the umbrella to close over her. Adrien laughed, and Marinette managed to lift the umbrella back to open, squinting at him. "Hey!"

"S-sorry." Adrien chuckled, and Marinette couldn't stay angry at him. It's the first time she's seen someone laugh that cheerful. Adrien bid farewell. "See you tomorrow."

"But..." Marinette lost him as he walked down the stairs, using his white jacket to avoid the rain. She watched her classmate run, looking back up at her umbrella. 'That was... sweet of him.'

"So..?" Plagg emerged from her jacket, swirling around her. "First day of school and we already have two lovebirds."

"L-lovebirds?" Marinette stuttered, quickly shaking her head. "N-no way. Adrien was just being... _Friendly_ _!_ You heard him. He doesn't have a lot of friends. T-that was clearly his invitation to making me his friend."

"Uh-huh." Plagg wasn't buying it, but he changed the topic all the same. "So, I'm starving."

"You just ate an hour ago." Marinette accused, narrowing her eyes at the kwami.

"Yeah. Your point?" Plagg grinned as the model sighed.

...

"Master?" Wayzz asked as Master Fu stroked his beard. "Your presence in the rainy day is awfully suspicious. Maybe we should change location?"

"Something is amiss but.." Master Fu concluded, "those two are made for each other!"

"Master!" The turtle kwami groaned.


	2. Adrien is helpless

Aside from the fact he learned his partner is a sheltered girl with no sense of direction, Misterbug might have fallen in love with her.

Lady Noire was his assigned partner. Slightly clumsy and very inept in social interaction towards other civilians, she makes up for her weaknesses by being a master strategist and skilled fighter. However, as mentioned earlier, Lady Noire is sheltered. There will be times her plans won't work because people/things don't work the way she imagined them to be. Even so, he noted his lady to be somewhat reckless, no sense of self-preservation whatsoever.

_So how did Adrien Dupain-Cheng realize he fell in love with her?_

He can't point his finger at the exact time of revelation, but he does know when these feelings started to fester. It was the day they both saw the vague image of their arch-nemesis/villain: Hawkmoth. Lady Noire reversed Hawkmoth's words to prevent the city from going against them, helping him reach the Eiffel to purify the Akuma fluttering about. She also waited for him to finish talking to his classmate so they can escape together, rambling about today's success and discussing their devices and powers. _The yo-yo can actually work as a communicator, and the string can't be snapped quickly._ It must be her personality or her trust in him, or maybe how easy talking to her was that Adrien felt all warm inside.

Adrien couldn't deny it even if he wanted to. Tikki warned him about Hawkmoth's abilities, telling him that everything has a solution. _He isn't sure what made Tikki tell him this, but it must have something to do with romancing Lady Noire._ Being the intuitive kwami of creation and good luck, Tikki told him to slowly process the information. This ended with Adrien using his partner as a muse to create several fashion pieces. Why did he create accessories? That's because the magic within the miraculous prohibits anyone from revealing the miraculous holder's physical appearance. Adrien doesn't know how Lady Noire exactly looks, but he can scarcely recall small parts of her.

...

"Are your eyes green?" Misterbug blurted aloud. It was the wrong time to ask personal questions, considering they're in the middle of an Akuma battle. However, they were in pure darkness due to Stormy Weather's attack. Lady Noire's catlike eyes are the only thing glowing in the dark. Misterbug took a tentative step forward, not wanting to trip. "Curious."

"No. Not really. (Lady Noire blinked once.) I'm guessing the cat green eyes I have now are what gives me night vision." Lady Noire admitted, and Misterbug felt her handhold his. He held tight, having her lead the way. Lady Noire ran, looking behind her shoulder as they pass several doors. "We'll be heading to the stairs soon. Get ready."

"I'm always ready for you, m'lady." Misterbug grinned, and Lady Noire smiled back before looking away.

"My lady, huh?" Lady Noire hummed, and Misterbug wished he knew what was going in her head. "Does that mean I need to make a nickname for you?"

"I-Well. If you want?" Misterbug was caught off guard with that question. His feline partner was pretty curious and honest that he should have seen the problem coming. The reason he called her **M'lady** is how nice the name felt rolling off his tongue. He also knows everyone calls his partner **Lady** or **Noire** so he wanted to call her something else, something special. With her sheltered and noble air, m'lady sounded pretty accurate in terms of Lady Noire's civilian status. Though it may seem like he's referring to its possessive form. 'But maybe I plan on utilizing both terms.'

"Duck!" Lady Noire warned, and Misterbug did as she commanded, hearing a loud clunk behind them. "Sorry. I could have hit it, but I could break it open and cause a mess."

"You don't have to explain," Misterbug reassured, content with Lady Noire's hand in his. He may not be able to see, but he knows Lady Noire is with him. She isn't planning anything self-destructive or risking her life as a distraction. The four separate incidents taught him better than to leave Lady Noire alone.

"We're here." Lady Noire declared, opening the last door and temporarily blinding him with the light. Lady Noire walked forward, tugging him towards the windy rooftop. "Hey Stormy!"

"You airheads! You fell right into my trap!" The Akumatized weather woman summoned a whirlwind from her parasol, and Misterbug unconsciously tightened his grip on Lady Noire's hand. An akumatized entity who can manipulate the weather. One wrong move and either of them can get blown off, leaving the other vulnerable from hail or lighting strikes or-

"Bug?" Lady Noire asked, and Misterbug saw his partner facing him. She smiled, and his heart might have skipped a beat. "Did you forget your other skill? How about you summon it right now?"

"But I don't know what we need yet," Misterbug explained. His lucky charms respond to his thoughts, and right now, he's stumped.

"Ok. So I have a plan-" Lady Noire began and Misterbug lets go to summon his lucky charm.

Obtaining a polka-dotted umbrella, Misterbug squinted at Lady Noire, who started giggling. "Happy?"

"Yes! You know what I'm thinking?" Lady Noire glanced at the side, causing him to look at her line of sight. _The HVAC tube?_

"Usually, that wouldn't work." Misterbug stared at the umbrella while Lady Noire took a step forward to twirl her baton to destroy the hail. "But this is the only item capable of getting the playing field even."

"Get ready then, Mister...Mister... Hm~" Lady Noire tried to make a nickname, and he merely laughed at the face she's sporting.

...

Lady Noire was endearingly cute. Adrien finds it quite difficult to **slowly** process the feelings he has for her. She'd be the death of him at this rate.


	3. Bubbles can pop

Seeing **Paris' Fashion Sweetheart** hiding behind a snickering blogger, Nino Lahiffe just knew something was off about Marinette Agreste.

Besides her abnormal genes, Marinette is the kindest, caring, and curious girl he's ever met. The bluenette didn't act like a posh brat like Chloé, more of a sheltered flower _as his bro Adrien wanted to call her_ . Maybe **sheltered** is a strong word, but Adrien has a lot of evidence to back this description. Based on Nino's own observation, the new student was pushed into the adult world far too early. Marinette is a studious workaholic, a planner who loves sweets, and a listener to those in need.

 _No wonder a lot of adults consider Marinette to be a perfect daughter._ However, if Nino were an adult, he'd feel sad for her.

Marinette doesn't know how to play outdoor games, much less comprehend trends outside: fashion, history, music, and literature. The girl doesn't even know the pastries Adrien brought for the class, overhearing Alya fussing on the aristocrat's lack of 'childhood' during break. Despite her upbringing, that didn't mean Marinette was shy. Marinette **loves** to try new things with them and is the primary reason Alya forgave and befriended Adrien. Befriend Adrien, and they become Nino's friend too. He became friends with Adrien last semester, getting to know the other during detention, and learned to ignore Chloé in general. Miraculously gaining a bigger friend group, Nino knew it was a matter of time before Chloé realizes the addition. Nino doesn't know what irritates the bourgeois more: Alya's fierce attitude or Marinette's overall charm.

_Whatever!_ Today is Adrien's birthday, and he's tasked to distract the blonde once his dude finishes fencing class. 

"What's up, dudette?" Nino smiled, raising an eyebrow when Marinette clutched a blue present. Judging from the trench coat and Alya's presence, Marinette might have sneaked out from her photoshoot. "Adrien's currently fencing right now. How about later at the party?"

"I can't." Marinette murmured, looking down. "I asked father, and he said no."

"Whaa? But Adrien was so hyped to seeing you there, man." Nino frowned, gears churning when he realized his friend was talking about Marinette more than the norm. 'Wait a sec.'

"Well. The next best thing Marinette can do is give her gift to Adrien herself, but I guess that won't work either, huh?" Alya sighed, glancing back at their sad classmate. "Don't worry, girl. I'll give your gift to him instead, and face time you during the party."

"Thanks, Alya." Marinette smiled, resting her head on her friend's shoulder. "I knew I could count on you~"

"You don't have to butter me up. We're besties, aren't we?" Alya chuckled.

"Hold up," Nino told both of his friends, not getting Marinette's old man. Adrien's birthday party will only last for an hour, and it's not even after dinner. He also knows (from Alya) that Marinette has a free schedule today. "What's your dad's reason this time?"

"I uh..." Marinette scrunched her nose, staring down as if thinking really hard. Finally speaking up, Marinette confessed. "The usual..."

"Just like yesterday," Nino remembered Marinette cutting their hangout short, rushing into the limousine. She didn't come back, even after lunch. Marinette told them she finished the photo shoot, but her father told her to rest at home.

"It's usually mother who comes with me to parties." Marinette apologized, "And well..."

"Yeah.." Alya pats her back. _They're aware of what possibly happened to Marinette's mother._ From Marinette's remarks, anything associated with Emilie becomes a sore topic towards the callous fashion designer. Parties might be one of them.

"You know what? I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops," Nino said. He didn't like how protective this fashion mogul is being. He read stories of protective fathers, but this is too much. Marinette needs friends. She needs to experience fun before reaching teenage-hood. _Sure._ He knows the adult is mourning over his wife, but Marinette needs to live her life.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Alya furrowed her eyebrows. "You know how notorious a di-"

"Alya!" Marinette scolded, slightly embarrassed she'd say such a thing.

"Fine. How notorious a **duck** Marinette's dad will be." Alya told the innocent model off, staring back at Nino. "But if you insist, then expect the worse. I've tried convincing the man two days ago, and he flat-out rejected me via a text message. That's a douche move right there."

"You know how busy father is." Marinette pouted. Both of he and Alya shook their head.

"Don't worry. It's the least I can do for our friend." Nino lightly pushed Marinette's gift back to her. "If your dad's logical, then I have a chance. Don't worry, dudette. You're going to be at the party in no time!"

"Thanks, Nino." Marinette smiled and jumped in freight when they heard a car horn behind them. Marinette turned around, surprised to see the limousine. "I uh... (Marinette looks back at them.) The jig is up."

"Bribe the bodyguard, and say you went to the school library to study." Alya helped make an excuse.

"I will." Marinette hugged both Nino and Alya before entering the car. "See you!"

"Bye!" Both of them waved, watching the silver car pass.

...

"So..." Alya drawled, looking at the DJ. "You need me to lead you there? We still have two hours until Adrien's fencing class finishes."

"Sure. Why not?" Nino smiled at the blogger, walking beside her to the destination.


	4. Be a Model

When Marinette learned about Gabriel's contest, Alya needed to find someone decent to model beside her bestie. _What better than to ask Adrien?_

Not only is Adrien knowledgeable in fashion, but he doesn't look that bad. That must be the reason why Chloé considers Adrien her _boyfriend_. Thankfully, Adrien cares about Marinette just as much as she. The look in Chloé's face when Adrien presented his derby hat was a bonus. _Adrien's_ _hat also reminds her of those hats worn during British tea parties_. Adrien sure has some classy taste. **** ****

"Catching feelings, hmm?" Alya lightly nudged the slightly blushing bluenette, watching Adrien converse with Nathalie.

"Pfft! Me? N-no way." Marinette looked away, crossing her arms and sharply turned away from her bestie.

"I'm just teasing you, fam." Alya faced her friend, smiling wide. "But to react so strongly from one compliment suggests otherwise."

"W-what? Y-you know nothing!" Marinette gawked, looking back at her friend and stomping her foot. "We were exchanging com-com... Achoo!"

"Here." Alya offered a handkerchief, raising an eyebrow as the teen model rubbed her nose. "I didn't know you're allergic to pigeon feathers."

"I-I forgot.." Marinette covered her nose with her bestie's handkerchief, eyeing the unique derby hat.

"You forgot?" Alya furrowed her eyebrows, finding that odd. "Girl! This better not be the reason your dad won't let you out. Paris has a hundreds or thousands of pigeons."

"I know... But have more fate in me.." Marinette huffed, getting dragged by Alya to head back to the car. _Gorilla is surely waiting for them_.

"Sure~" Alya sang, glancing back to see Marinette checking Adrien one last time.

"I wonder..." Realizing Alya saw her staring, Marinette blushed and led the way.

'Oh~' Alya grinned, 'She got it bad!'

**Author's Note:**

> It'll be similar to Mari-nyan in terms of this not being a full novel-timeline thing.


End file.
